


the stars can't compare

by peachiiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Iwa, Drunk confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Party, drunk oikawa, it's only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiiee/pseuds/peachiiee
Summary: Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to a party but he doesn't enjoy it at all. He drinks too much and then something happens.I'm not great at summaries reading the tags might be better than this lmao.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	the stars can't compare

I shouldn’t have drank that much. I shouldn’t have come to this stupid party, to begin with. Why was I even here? Oh right... Oikawa.  
That stupid bastard brought me here and I let him. Ugh whatever, doesn’t matter much right now. I’m just sitting out on a balcony waiting for this horrible night to end. Tears slip down my face as my mind replays the scene over and over.

Oikawa and some girl sucking faces like theirs lives depended on it or something. Stupid.

Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I knew this was gonna happen eventually. Now all I can do is sit on a balcony feeling pathetic.

It wasn’t half bad up here if you ignore all the drunk teenagers downstairs and the loud music. Trees swayed with the wind and the air smelled immensely of alcohol. I check the time on my phone and it’s half past 11. God, why did I let stupid Shittykawa bring me here with his stupid eyes and dumb hair and awful perfect stupid smile?

Just as I let out a sigh I hear a voice calling to me as the balcony door opened. “Iwa-chan, what are you doing out here all by yourself? The party is inside dummy,” A familiar voice says.

“Oikawa, please for the love of God, shut your mouth,” I say more annoyed with the company that came. “Rude, Iwa-chan. I just wanted to check on you since you weren’t anywhere inside.”

“I’m fine, Loserkawa. Just don’t want to be here,” I reply, slurring my words.

“Woah Iwa, had too much to drink? Your starting to sound funny,” Oikawa said with a laugh, obviously drunk too. 

“Oikawa I am going to punch you if you don’t quit-”  
I make the mistake of turning around because Oikawa sucks in a breath and worry covers his face, "Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Iwa you’re clearly not, you’re crying.”

“It’s nothing Oikawa, drop it.”

“It’s not nothing,” He yells moving closer. He moves his hand towards my face, “Tell me what’s wrong!”

Before I think about it I’ve slapped his hand away, “Stop! Just stop! I don’t want to do this right now.”

“You don’t want to do what right now? I’m not going to stop until you talk to me about whatever it is that’s bothering you!”

“YOU,” I scream before I can stop myself.

“Me? What did I do? Whatever it is, I’m sorry Iwa but you have to talk to me so I can fix it.”

“Stop that. Stop being caring and considerate.”

“Hajime please just talk to me,” He says softly, tears welling in his eyes.

“I can’t. I don’t want to ruin our friendship by blabbing my stupid mouth off,” I say, looking down.

“Whatever you’re going to say, it won’t ruin our friendship Iwa. We’ve been friends for this long and whatever is happening can’t change that.”

“That! That’s what’s wrong. You are always nice and supportive even after I yell at you and call you names. You always know when to stop and when to keep pushing me. You’re stupidly stubborn and you always find a way to do what’s best for everyone even if that means hurting yourself,” I started talking before I can stop myself.

“Iwa-chan, I’m really confused.”

“Please don’t interrupt or I might not ever say what I want to out loud. You put others before yourself daily and expect nothing in return. Even though you put up this selfish persona, you are the most selfless person I’ve ever met and it hurts. It hurts me to see you in pain and it hurts, even more, to see you kissing someone else because I am so damn in love with you. I watch from the sidelines as you shine brighter than any star in the universe. You have this energy that makes it impossible to stay away no matter how hard I try and god have I tried. I thought it would be easier than staying by your side knowing you’ll go off and marry some pretty girl someday and I’ll be the best man giving some stupid speech about how happy I am for you.”

“But the truth is that not being by your side is worse than that. I would suffer every day if it meant I got to stay by your side and be your best friend even if that’s all I’ve ever be. And I didn’t want you to know this because I don’t want you to hate me or for you to feel uncomfortable. Please don’t hate me, I don’t know what I’d do if you did.”

I breathe heavily as I look back up at Oikawa who’s gone completely silent. He stares at me wide-eyed with tears streaming down his face. The silence is almost deafening and I’m almost scared to break it.

“Oikawa, please say somet-”

Before I can finish my sentence, Oikawa lunges at me and I feel a pair of lips against mine. I don’t move for a few seconds as shock washes over my body but I start to kiss back before I can fully register what’s happening. The kiss is slow but passionate and it almost feels too quick whenever he begins to pull away.

We both struggle to catch our breaths for a second before making eye contact again. 

“Oikawa…,” I breathe out.

“I love you too, Hajime. And that’s not just alcohol talking, I mean it. I-,” he pauses for a second as if he’s looking for the right words, “ I’m sorry for kissing that girl earlier. I didn’t even want to but I was too much of a coward to kiss you. I hated every second of it and I wanted so badly for it to be you. I was hoping maybe if I kissed her then I could move past you and I wouldn’t have to be stuck wanting someone I couldn’t have forever.”

“But you can. You can have me. I’m all yours Tooru, I always have been.”

“We should go home. I’m tired and don’t want to be stuck here anymore,” Oikawa says resting his head on my shoulder.

“Sounds great to me. You wanna come back to my place? You can spend the night and I’ll text your parents so they know where you are.”

“That sounds really nice, Iwa-chan. I’m definitely down.”

“Good. Come on, let’s go.”

“Iwa-chan, one more thing,” he says. 

“Hm?”

“Are we dating now? Like, boyfriends?”

“If you would like that, I definitely would,” I say.

“I would like that a lot actually. Alright now let’s go.”

“Okay, come on.”

He grabs my hand and we leave the party. The silence that passes over us as we walk back home is more comfortable than the last. The stars are shining bright in the sky and everything feels like it’s meant to be. Like this is how things should have always been.


End file.
